In your life
by Yacky
Summary: La vida de una Adolescente de 17 es mortalmente difícil, más aún si te rompen el corazón. -¿Qué pasa si no quiero volver a enamorarme?-Preguntó Bella con los ojos llorosos. -No importa. Descubriremos algo más profundo que el simple amor...
1. Chapter 1

-¿Por qué se va?-Pregunté con calma mientras trataba a duras penas disimular mis ojos llorosos.

-No nos dijo. Sólo susurró que Alaska era su destino. ¿Qué pasó, Bella?-El rostro de Ángela era uno de total confusión; Alice por otro lado tenía la expresión marcada por la pura angustia. Ella sabía lo que su primo me había hecho.

-Terminamos-Logré decir mientras mis hombros se encogían para darle un toque despreocupado a mi postura. En el fondo quería llorar y gritar con mucha fuerza.

Edward Cullen había roto mi corazón por segunda vez. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué rayos haría? ¿Quién curaría mis heridas? ¿Quién me haría llorar de felicidad? ¿Por qué Edward tuvo que ser la persona que me mató? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejó que yo me matara? …

Hace un año él me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de destruirme; y ahora él era quien lo hacía.

-¡Dios! Bella… Lo siento tanto, ¿Por qué terminaron…?

-Áng-Alice jaló de su brazo y negó con su cabeza. Ángela echó un suave suspiro y asintió. Alice me miró con tristeza y sonrió apenas-Bella, te dejaremos sola, Charlie dijo que estará aquí en un par de horas, sé que quieres estar sola…

-Gracias…-Solté con rapidez y no esperé a su respuesta; sólo caminé como un zombie hacía mi pieza, ellas ya se irían.

Tumbándome sobre la cama comencé a llorar en silencio. Me sentí peor.

El llorar me recordaba la primavera de año pasado, cuando Edward me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras yo sollozaba con fuerza, como si mi corazón estuviese completamente roto. Él me había salvado de mi misma.

¿Quién lo haría ahora?

Čččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččč ččččččččččččččččččččččččččččč

-Traje Pizza-Anunció Charlie con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me hubiese echado a reír por su expresión si la situación no fuese tan mala. Ahora sólo quería comer hasta reventar.-

-¿Pizza para un corazón roto?-Mascullé tratando de bromear con él. Funcionó. Una comisura de los labios de mi padre se alzó y levantó ambos brazos.

-Lo sé, soy un pésimo consejero del corazón.-Su sonrisa se asentó más, supongo que estaba feliz de no tener que tratar con una adolescente deprimida.

Luego de cenar Charlie se sentó a mirar un juego y yo lavé los platos; todo era cotidianamente normal. Al menos lo sería para él.

Mi misión era que Charlie no sufriese por mí, no más.

Pero yo… Bueno, yo era un caso diferente.

Subí los escalones a mi habitación luego de desearle buenas noches a mi padre. Todo volvería a ser lo mismo, Edward ya no podría detenerme; nadie lo haría.

Cerré la puerta del baño con el seguro y busqué entre mis productos de aseo una pequeña caja dorada; allí estaba.

Le quité el polvo y sonreí con nostalgia.

Sentada en la tapa del inodoro subí la manga de mi suéter, allí había pequeñas cicatrices, cicatrices que abriría otra vez.

Usando la navaja corté mi piel; cerré mis ojos disfrutando de volverme a sentir viva.

Čččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččččč ččččččččččččččččččččččččččččč

**Esta es una modificación, mucho más a mi estilo. Advierto que esta historia tendrá más desenlaces tristes que finales felices así que no se sorprendan que algo sale repentinamente mal... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Una pequeña recomendación es leer esto con la canción Everything de Lifehouse.**

* * *

Una Lúgubre mente.

No sé si alguien alguna vez se haya sentido así. Como si no hubiese nadie que entendiera cuan profunda es la pena que se siente; que nadie hubiese pasado por esto antes. Lo cual por supuesto es ridículo, la gente llora todo el tiempo por separaciones. Pero, ¿Alguien entenderá cuan agónico es saber que la única persona en el mundo que conocía todo de ti se ha ido? ¿Qué el temor de no volver a encontrar esa aceptación está matando la esperanza en uno?

Lo peor es que encerrada en cuatro paredes no puedo evitar que la soledad me haga pensar en cosas estúpidas; incluso algunas ya no parecen ser locuras…

Me siento tan sola. Y la mayoría del tiempo sólo quiero llorar; ya no hay nada por lo que reír. Tengo mucho miedo de que mi vida se reduzca tan sólo a sonreír falsamente para que mi familia y amigos no se preocupen por mí, tener que esconder las marcas de mis cortes bajo las largas mangas de mis sweaters y bajar la mirada ante las personas que me ataban a él.

Y ahora resulta que las palabras de Renée fueron ciertas: "Bella, nadie amará a mujeres como nosotras, tu y yo estamos rotas. Somos esa clase de chicas a las cuales jamás miraran. Tu padre nos dejó, y estoy segura de que si yo no estuviese tan mal él ni siquiera se preocuparía por ti…"

Cuando ella había fallecido yo sólo tenía 9 años, y en 8 de esos años había visto y experimentado cosas ninguna pequeña debería. Pero Renée se equivocó respecto a Charlie, él si me amó, y era por él que yo trataba de mantener un pedacito de cordura. Mi padre no soportaría perder a su única familia, y yo no soportaría hacerle sufrir.

Así que, cuando no puedes matarte ¿Cuál era la forma de sentirte atada a este mundo, de creer que estas viva? Yo sólo conocía una.

El ver correr mi sangre me reconfortaba, el dolor era placentero; e irónicamente me sentía poderosa; capaz de burlar a la muerte una y otra vez.

-Bella, ya me voy a la estación. Nos vemos en la cena ¿Vale?-Solté el estuche de mis manos haciendo que la botellita de alcohol y las gasas se derramaran por el suelo ruidosamente-¿Estás bien? , ¿Qué se cayó?

-Na-Nada-Respondí arrodillándome a recoger todo por si se le ocurría entrar.-Unos libro cayeron, nos vemos en la cena.

-Ok, adiós.

-Adiós-Mascullé suspirando del puro alivio. Guardé mi estuche en mi mochila tapándola con un sweater, nunca usaba mi equipo en la escuela pero no estaba de más llevarlo.

* * *

Me monté en Chevy rojo y conduje con lentamente; iba a llegar muy temprano así que decidí aparcar cerca del bosque, bajé y comencé a adentrarme en él; necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Recordé vagamente como Charlie y yo solíamos hacer largar caminatas por este lugar cuando yo sólo tenía 10 años; él decía que era para hacer algo de ejercicio, pero luego entendí que este era uno de sus lugares favorito y quería compartirlo conmigo. Ahora yo solía caminar por estos lugares casi todos los días, sólo que… Antes alguien más me acompañaba.

Pero desde hoy volvería a estar sola, caminando entre arboles y maleza. No estaba del todo mal, respiraba aire puro y podía divagar libremente sin que nadie me mirase raro. Podía ser libre.

Con demasiada pereza miré el reloj pulsera de mi mano derecha y comprobé que ya era tiempo de regresar, yo aún quería seguir caminando; extrañamente tenía la sensación de que el camino era eterno, que no importase cuanto caminara seguiría siendo visible un camino eterno, eso me confortaba.

* * *

Llegué al instituto mordiendo mis uñas, no quería volver a ser el blanco de atención y con toda mi alama esperaba que la capucha que cubría mi cabeza fuera suficiente para hacerme pasar desapercibida; debí saber que yo no tenía tanta suerte.

-Swan. Veo que has llegado a la escuela aún viva. Todo un logro, cariño.-Girarme hacía la voz era un error, pero no quería correr, no más.

-No tengo porque esconderme, Tanya-La Rubia andaba despampanante; como siempre.

-Claro que tienes porque.-No pasé por alto el ácido de su voz. Quise suspirar, sabía que diría.-Hiciste que Edward se vaya, ¿Es qué no te bastó ser su acto de caridad anual? ¿Tenías que correrle? Todos creen que le amenazaste.

Cuando la gente comenzó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor suspiré mientras giraba sobre mis talones para salir de escena.

-No te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola, estúpida-Su brazo jaló del mío con fuerza, haciendo que ardieran mis heridas recientes. Le sisee con rabia.

-¡No me toques!-Le grité haciendo que todo quedase en un repentino silencio, yo jamás me alteraba, mucho menos gritaba. Pero simplemente no podía tolerar que ella me tocase, no quería sentir sus manos en mí. Ninguna mano en mí, Ninguna…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Susurró ella tratando de mostrarse atemorizante, aunque podría deducir que estaba asustada. Apreté los dientes tratando de silenciar el pequeño chillido que salía desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. ¿Por qué me tocó? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué…?-Oh… Ya veo. Estás tan loca como tu madre. ¿Qué es lo próximo, Swan? ¿Te colgarás también? Apuesto que amenazaste a Edward con ello si te dejaba, fue por eso que se fue. ¡Qué repugnante eres…!

Apreté los dientes ante la mención de Edward. Tenía que calmarme, le prometí a Charlie que me controlaría. Vamos Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte.

Me giré esta vez más rápido y caminé por el pasillo casi corriendo. Tanya era una perra que jamás debía saber que yo sufría un principio de Afenfosfobia (Fobia a ser tocado[a].), sino sería algo que ella utilizaría para hacer mi vida aún más miserable.

Me esforcé por pasar desapercibida, y hasta en la hora de almuerzo me encerré en el baño y oí música hasta que terminó el receso.

En mí se tejía la necesidad de cortarme, pero no quería que alguien me pillase, ya era bastante con que me conocieran como la hija de la mujer suicida del Jefe de Policía, o, La hija que el jefe Swan no quiso aceptar, no quería que agregaran otra reseña a mi larga lista de defectos.

Él no me juzgó.

Pero me dejó por alguien más. Y eso, era mucho más doloroso; con sinceridad hubiese preferido que me tratase como Tanya lo hacía. Al menos hubiese sentido que él era sincero.

-¡Bella!

Ay no, otra vez no. Me detuve en medio del pasillo a la espera de Alice Cullen, que corría hacía mí dudosa.

-Alice-Saludé tratando de mostrar mi mejor intento de sonrisa; lo cual debió de ser lo más parecido a una mueca triste.

-Oí lo que pasó en el pasillo, lo siento.-La pequeña Cullen me miraba con sus ojos grandes y sinceros; ella era la única chica que me miraba con una extraña simpatía. Ella era perfecta, no lo entendía.

-Estoy bastante acostumbrada-Comenté impasible. Era mejor no decirle que me sentía como mierda, ella correría a decírselo a sus tíos y ellos irían a donde Charlie. Después de todo, ella era la primera persona que yo había conocido en este instituto

_-¿Eres Isabella Swan, cierto?-Una joven de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes y expresivos sonreía hacía mí con sinceridad y yo sólo quise darle un fuerte bofetada para borrar la alegría de su rostro de duende._

_-Esa sería yo-Respondí clavando mis uñas en mis manos, que estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de mi gran impermeable._

_-Eres nueva, soy Alice Cullen, estoy en segundo año y me asignaron para enseñarte los lugares de la escuela. Este en mi primo: Edward; él está en tercero._

_Giré mi cabeza para verlo, y unos orbes verdes se encontraron con los míos. Era una mirada realmente profunda… Realmente me sentí caer en esos ojos. Ladee mi cabeza hacía Alice asintiendo._

_-Un placer._

_Ella indicó el camino con una mano y comenzamos a andar._

_-Eres de pocas palabras ¿A qué sí?-No respondí por lo que ella siguió parloteando.-No sabía que el Jefe Swan tenía una hija, de hecho, nadie sabía que tenía familia…_

_Dejé de oírla, sólo sentía los ojos de Edward en mí. Y quería escapar de esa mirada, no me sentía digna de que alguien tan bien parecido estuviese tan cerca de mí. El era hermoso, yo era alguien dañada, alguien que nadie podría amar jamás._

_-Mis tíos dicen que eres muy especial, dicen que ellos conocieron a tu madre… Sólo que no saben porque ella no vino…_

_Me detuve en seco. Edward y ella siguieron andando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que yo me quedaba atrás. Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido, y yo sentí como viejos recuerdos rompían mi coraza de frialdad y mis cortes picaran. Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo comencé a correr en otra dirección. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos podría estar el baño, pero lo averiguaría._

_Cuando llegué había un par de muchachas riendo despreocupadamente._

_-¡Fuera!-Bramé con fuerza. Ambas se giraron hacía mí con sorpresa y algo de miedo (Tal vez por mi expresión) por lo que salieron rápidamente. Me encerré en un cubículo y abrí mi mochila buscando mi estuche, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba sentirme fuerte. Apreté los dientes acercando la delgada hoja de la navaja hacía un anterior corte de mi antebrazo y cerré los ojos._

_-Deja esa mierda…-Abrí los ojos con pánico hacía esa voz masculina completamente cabreada._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Bramé con ira bajando mi manga y guardando atolondradamente todo. Me coloqué otra vez la mochila e intente salir. Él tomó mi brazo y yo le sisee con furia. Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame._

_-Si vuelves a intentar hacer esa mierda, juró que haré que lo lamentes, ¿Has comprendido?-Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras decía cada palabra con una ira sorprendente. Por una vez en mi vida su toque no me hacía sentir mal, sólo sentía una gran vergüenza. Me quedé en silencio mirándolo con cierto pánico-Repito. ¿Has comprendido?_

_-Sí-Susurré con miedo y a punto a echarme a llorar. Él asintió y sin soltar mi mano comenzó a llevarme fuera del baño._

_¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien a su lado…?_

* * *

**Bien, este es el segundo capítulo, no sé si importe mucho, pero esta basado en algunas vivencias reales. Espero tener algún que otro comentario; sólo para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Estoy impresionada por las visitas que ha recibido esta historia, aunque (Tan insegura como soy) no sé si sea buena… ¿Acaso leyeron y decidieron que era un fiasco? ¿Les gustó? ¡Qué intriga para mí…!**

**Una pequeña recomendación es leer esto con la canción "Skinny love" de Birdy. **

**Disfruten… O al menos pretendan hacerlo (?)**

* * *

_**Domingo, 22 de marzo del 2010 (5 días después de mi primer encuentro con Alice y Edward)**_

_No puedo evitar ser esa chica… Pero, no es que sea alguien del que todos hablen, más bien, todo lo contrario. Soy invisible._

_La chica invisible._

_Quizá es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto por destacar en lo que sea; sin importar que pise a los demás por lograrlo._

_¿Tan mal estoy?_

_Pero lo cierto es que estoy completamente rota, no hay nada que pueda llenar ese vacío de infelicidad y desesperación por hacerme notar; por ser alguien._

_Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que esperar de la vida? ¿Sorpresas? He estado tan asustada todo el tiempo; temía que mi vida no fuese más que una gota en el océano; temía que todos me olviden con tanta facilidad, como si yo jamás hubiese existido._

_De más está decir que me siento miserable. Y no, no estoy así porque haya sufrido por amor, o porque la vida me trato mal._

_Estoy rota porque no hay nada. Mi vida está tan vacía que he perdido las esperanzas de que algo "grande" pase._

_No sé qué hacer para sentirme atada a la tierra; a ésta realidad. Nada parece ser suficiente. Hasta ahora la única solución que ha cruzado mi cabeza ha sido hacerme daño. ¿No dicen que en dolor está la verídica vida? Y yo me siento volar, como si la mismísima gravedad ni siquiera notara mi existir; cómo si a nadie le importara._

_He comenzado a creer que tal vez mi vida gire en torno a la monotonía, el repetir una rutina absurda día a día, el no saber que me depara el mañana y ser feliz con ello, renunciar a cada sueño que alguna vez cruzó mi cabeza porque simplemente no tiene sentido seguir._

_¿Y qué si me he dado por vencida?_

_Estoy cansada de estar en el olvido. De ser aquella persona que trata de ayudar a todos cuando lo necesitan y que, cuando ella es la que necesita que la sostengan tiene que hacerlo ella misma porque no hay nadie alrededor suyo._

_Sentirse emocionada al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono y luego dar se cuenta de que sólo es la compañía de telefonía recordándole que realice su pago, y recordándole también que está muy sola._

_Cansadas de buscar en la música algún consuelo, aunque al buscar música triste dudo que mi ánimo mejore._

_Entonces vuelvo a crear una historia en mi cabeza donde todo es mejor; donde yo soy feliz. Y durante esos minutos me alejo de la cruda realidad; en ese mundo estoy protegida, en ese mundo no estoy sola._

_No soy bonita, tampoco soy fea. No soy inteligente, tampoco soy ignorante. No soy agradable, tampoco soy insociable. No soy una gran persona, tampoco soy muy cruel._

_Entonces, ¿Quién soy?_

_Quizá soy esa persona que tiene que aceptar que la felicidad está cerca de aquellas personas que son normales. Quizá yo no sea del todo normal. _

_Después de todo; soy esa chica._

* * *

Y un año después de escribir eso, aún sigo siendo _esa_ chica. Me avergüenza decirlo pero lo poco de autoestima que tenía se marchó con Edward, después de todo él se había encargado de hacerme creer que era alguien importante, que no era menos que nadie, que no tenía que mutilarme para sentir que vivía, que había personas en este mundo que me amaban y que él; era uno de ellos.

Como sea, ahora mismo ya todo carecía de sentido. Estaba de nuevo en la cruda realidad. De nada servía que me esforzase por creer que las cosas serían diferentes esta vez, que no recaería en lo mismo; que no sería igual que mi madre.

Había pasado gran parte de mi vida tratando de no recordar la muerte de mamá, al ser tan sólo una niña de 9 años, vi como un juego el hecho de que Renée envolviera su cuello con una gran cuerda y que atara uno de los extremos a una madera saliente en el techo. No fue cuando observé su rostro volverse azul y como ella luchaba por soltarse cuando caí en la cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Traté de ayudarle subiendo a una silla para soltarle, poco después; cuando llegaron los vecinos alertados por mis gritos, ella ya estaba muerta.

Su muerte fue transmitida por varios canales de televisión: En Phoenix todos conocían la historia de la mujer que se había suicidado delante de su hija. Y que, al hacer la autopsia del cuerpo encontraron restos de droga en su sangre. También recuerdo que mencionaron a Charlie pero no fue la gran cosa, en realidad.

No recuerdo haber llorado cuando la enterraron, sólo sentía una gran pena en mi corazón, y otro sentimiento que en ese momento no supe identificar; ira. Sentí una llamarada de ira al ver como mi madre; al igual que todos, me abandonaba. Renée se había rendido y había acabado con su vida.

Charlie me llevó a Washington; Forks, en específico. Y en allí asistí a toda clase de terapias y psicólogos que intentaban a toda costa de que les hablara de cómo me sentía.

"-¿Qué sientes por tu madre, Bella?-"

¿Vergüenza? ¿Pena? ¿Lástima? ¿Amor?

¿Odio…?

¿Acaso una niña de 9 años podía odiar a su madre? No estoy tan segura de saber la respuesta.

Pero había mejorado considerablemente, y hasta los 15 años no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que cuando pasé a segundo año de secundaria todo cambió. Y no fue precisamente para bien.

La mayoría de personas en el pueblo sabían mi historia y por ende; sus hijos también. Así que el primer día allí fue un verdadero infierno. Tanto, que le rogué a Charlie que no quería volver a pisar esos pasillos jamás. Fue tanta mi insistencia; mi llanto y mis amenazas, que, mi padre aterrado por mi comportamiento decidió que debía tomarme un año sabático.

Pasé un año recluida en casa, y aunque al principio pareció ser una buena idea; poco a poco la soledad se apoderó de mi vida y una noche, luego de llorar hasta que mis ojos ardiesen cogí unas tijeras totalmente dispuesta a acabar con todo. Coloqué la parte filosa en mi muñeca y cerrando los ojos estuve dispuesta a quitarme la vida; pero como cobarde que soy me arrepentí. Sin embargo el corte que me hice hizo que una pequeña pero embriagadora sensación atravesará mi piel. No entendí el por qué, pero decidí que si esa era la única forma de sentirme bien; lo seguiría haciendo.

Y al encontrar esa solución, decidí que era hora de volver a la escuela.

Pero por supuesto ese día conocí a Edward y Alice Cullen. Y podría decir que ese día comenzó mi pesadilla. Y ahora mismo, como la maldita masoquista que yo era… Le recordaría.

_**Lunes, 23 de marzo del 2010.**_

Ha pasado una semana desde mi reinicio en la escuela. Realmente no deseo ir, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Aunque sonara estúpido, tenía miedo de encontrarme con Edward Cullen, de hecho, le había evitado toda la semana anterior. Y en cuanto a su hiperactiva prima, pues, simplemente su entusiasmo me enfermaba.

Me debatía también sobre si debía llevar mi "equipo" a la escuela. ¿Lo necesitaría? ¿Y si Cullen me pillaba de nuevo?

¡No era su maldito problema!

Pero él podía decírselo a Charlie, y en mis planes no estaba herir a mi padre. No cuando él era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo.

Conduje sin mucho entusiasmo hacía la escuela, y por razones obvias me escabullí rápidamente a mi clase de literatura. Por ser una de las primeras en llegar a clase pude tomar el último asiento al final de la clase; era mucha la gente que quería sentarse atrás para poder platicar sin que la maestra se percate, yo lo hacía para permanecer escondida.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que el salón comenzara a llenarse de toda clase de estudiantes. Yo no le presté mucha atención a nadie, hasta que una despampanante rubia apareció en la puerta y miró fijamente en mi dirección.

Oh, Oh.

-Fuera de mi lugar.-Su voz sonaba clara y desafiante. Enarcando una ceja ante mi silencio se cruzó de brazos y comenzó un repiqueteo con la punta de su zapato en señal de impaciencia.

-No pensé que asignaran lugares.-Mascullé deseando que la tierra me tragara. Todos miraban en nuestra dirección; algunas miradas eran de pura diversión y otras parecían estar agradecidos de no estar en mi lugar…

-Y no lo hacen, pero ese asiento es mío, así que de pie ¡Ahora!

-Tanya.-Milagrosamente Alice Cullen la tomó del brazo y le susurró algo en el oído. La rubia me miró con el ceño fruncido. La pequeña Cullen me miraba con lástima. Suspiré y me puse de pie.

-Todo tuyo-Caminé hacía otro asiento vacío en el centro del aula. Y la llamada Tanya soltó una risita de victoria. La maestra entró a la clase y todos dirigieron su mirada hacía ella. Alice Cullen se sentó en la mesa posterior a mí.

La clase se desarrolló con tranquilidad. Leeríamos Macbeth, y conocía ese libro casi de memoria.

El sonar de la campana hizo que recogiera mis cosas con rapidez y cuando me dirigí hacía la puerta de salida una mano tomó la mía. Y cuando giré tuve que bajar la vista para ver a una muy sonriente Alice.

-¿Almorzarás con nosotros?-Su rostro aniñado resplandecía por la idea.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunté con miedo. ¿Estaría Edward dentro de ese "nosotros"? Alice al ver que quizá aceptaría río bajito.

-Seremos sólo chicas.

Esa respuesta me tranquilizó y asentí.

-Te guardaré lugar. ¡Nos vemos!-Alice se fue a su siguiente clase dando saltitos. Parecía una niña de 6, literalmente.

Luego de dos arduas horas de trigonometría, salí a la cafetería casi corriendo. Tal y como Alice había prometido; había guardado un lugar para mí. Y al tomar asiento junto a otras cuatro muchachas. Noté la mirada curiosa de tres de ellas, pero la rubia guapa (Muy parecida a Tanya) me miró sólo una vez antes de comer su ensalada con mucha parsimonia.

-Chicas, ella es Isabella Swan, Isabella ellas son: Lauren, Jessica, Ángela y Rosalie.-Alice me sonreía resplandeciente mientras todas (Excepto Rosalie) sonreían y asentían hacía mí.

Sin saber muy bien que decir hacía ellas comencé a mirar a mi alrededor jugando con la manzana que sería mi almuerzo por hoy. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de que había un asiento vacío en nuestra mesa. ¿Tanya vendría…?

-Siento llegar tarde.-Me ericé al oír su voz y bajé la mirada de nuevo a mi manzana, analizando con cuidado su color rojizo.

-Nah. Está bien, Edward. Creí que no vendrías, hacía mucho que no lo haces.-Alice habló y yo con cuidado espié para ver las reacciones de las cuatro chicas. Todas, a excepción de Rosalie que seguía al pendiente de su ensalada; le miraban embelesadas. Lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacía Alice, que le hacía señas con la barbilla hacía mí.

Ay, no.

-Isabella-Saludó él.

A regañadientes alcé la vista y le dediqué una media sonrisa para después asentir en su dirección. ¡Qué estúpida pude ser al aceptar! Todos comenzaron una animada charla sobre las clases, y hasta Rosalie participó con algunas quejas. Reían y rabiaban; eran normales.

Y yo sólo les miraba de rato en rato, mordiendo mi manzana lentamente.

-Y… ¿Bella?-Miré a Alice dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención.- ¿Tienes planes para el viernes? Todos queremos ir a la playa. ¡Será genial! ¿Puedes venir?

Abrí la boca dejando salir un suspiro lastimero. Diablos, ¿Qué excusa podría decirle?

-No lo sé… Tengo que preguntarle a Char… mi padre. Uh, es bastante riguroso con las salidas- ¡Ja! Charlie haría cualquier cosa porque saliera a divertirme.

-Podríamos hablar con él-Ofreció Edward. Todos le miramos sorprendidas, y sólo Alice sonreía feliz.

-No… No es necesario.-Dije muy poco convencida. Alice hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-¡Va-le!-Soltó ella mirando el reloj pulsera que llevaba en la mano-Acabó el almuerzo. Veremos si Isabella convence a su papá. Hasta entonces.

Uno a uno nos pusimos de pie dirigiéndonos hacía nuestras respectivas clases. Yo tenía Historia…

-¿Estás bien?-Edward estaba cerca de mí y ni siquiera le había notado. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.-Y… No tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por el incidente del baño la semana pasada. No era mi intención asustarte…

-No te preocupes. E-Esta Bi-Bien.-Tartamudee mientras aminorábamos nuestro paso hasta detenernos en medio del vacío pasillo.

-Sé que no era mi problema, pero realmente no quiero que te hagas daño, Isabella. Eso no está bien.

-¿Se-Se lo has dicho a…alguien?-Mi susurro era bajito, quizá por la vergüenza que sentía por estar hablando con él sobre este tema en especial.

-Claro que no-Su ceño cayó y parecía bastante ofendido- Como dije, no es mi problema, sólo que me cabrea que alguien se dañe sin tener motivo alguno.

Tuve grandes deseos de comunicarle que yo tenía miles de motivos para querer hacerme "daño" pero me acobardé.

-Gracias, no lo volveré a hacer-Mentí-Fue un raro momento de estupidez. Además, tengo clase y voy tarde. Adiós.

Sin esperar una respuesta caminé lejos de él. Realmente odiaba que Edward conociese mi más oscura faceta.

* * *

Las horas vuelan cuando estás distraída. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de volver a casa. Ya en mi viejo Chevy me dirigí hacía el Súper-Mercado. Yo hacía la cena y realmente necesitábamos nuevos productos en nuestra nevera.

Con las bolsas en el asiento trasero conduje a casa lentamente. Charlie seguramente estaba en camino, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Bajé de mi auto con las bolsas en mano. Y al levantar la mirada hacía el umbral de la puerta quedé paralizada.

Edward y Alice Cullen estaban parados frente a la puerta, tocando el timbre una y otra vez. Al parecer no habían oído mi coche, por lo que pensé que escabullirme y salir corriendo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces ahí?-La voz de mi padre sonaba confundida, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los Cullen girasen hacía nosotros. Mi rostro se puso escarlata y a duras penas caminé hacía ellos. Mi padre bajó del coche patrulla también confundido.

Y ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

¿Por qué estaban tan serios? ¿Acaso Edward pensaba decirle a mi padre…?

* * *

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
